Heaven In Your Eyes
by dancegoddess
Summary: Hitomi has forgotten everything about Van. Yet after 2 years she has returned to him, only to cause much more pain in his heart. Secrets, twists, lies and hidden ambitions all reveal who Hitomi really is. Not typical fic. New characters meet old ones!h/v
1. Clandestine Enemies

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne, never will

Why is it the one person you want, you can't have? Why do you have to live without the one person you can't? How do you go on living knowing, that this will be the last time you'll see the one you'll only find true happiness with? That this will be the last time you hear their voice? That this will be the last time you'll see their smiling face? That you love someone so much, but watch them fall for another? But most of all why are we not destined to be …together?

Heaven in your Eyes

Do you remember what a war caused? How it destroyed so many lives? How it changed many people? Do you remember how a war brought us together… but in the end tore us apart? Do you remember me? Remember …

Van woke up with a start trying to remember what his dream was about. He heavily sighed as he ran his fingers through his unruly ebony locks. _What's happening? … Hitomi why? … What's going on? _Van asked himself as he closed his eyes reliving the dream over and over again, as she called out to him … asking him to remember. Slowly he threw the sheets aside wanting to cool his tense body. He gradually walked towards the balcony of his room, staring at the midnight sky, with so much pain as he pulled up the ruby pendant … his only reminder of …her. He watched it remembering their short time together, a beautiful moment in his life, that he will remember relentlessly. 

Mystic Moon, Tokyo …

" Hitomi …" Yukari sighed as she looked to Hitomis' sleeping figure. "Hitomi … return to us, please … Hitomi … we need you …" Yukari pleaded as she took hold of her hand, grimacing at the coldness of it. "Hitomi … you can pull through … this isn't you! Your stronger than this!" Yukari cried out as her words were jumbled up by the sobs.

"Yukari, I should bring you home … we'll come back tomorrow" A deep voice spoke coming in the room silently. He walked over to her slowly helping her up.

" … I just … can't leave her … what if she wakes up tonight? … She won't understand … I need to stay … please Amano … just let me stay for the night…" Yukari shook her head still holding onto Hitomis' hand tightly. 

Amano reluctantly nodded, understanding she needed to do this " … I'll come by tomorrow …" Amano hesitantly began to walk out the room when he suddenly paused wanting to say something " Yukari … I just hope she can forgive" Amano sighed closing the door behind him in regret.

" Amano … I don't care … I just want her to wake up… but  …but why did it have to be this way! … Why did it have to be you?" Yukari asked regretting the day she told someone else about Hitomis' … adventures.

Flashback …

           " Yukari, you have to believe me … it's all true" Hitomi looked over to her friend anxious for her expression, but frowned in dismay seeing her friend shake her head and denying any relevance to her story.

"… Hitomi … I know … I know that you've been missing for a week, and that this 'fantasy' was only meant to hide what really happened. Hitomi … you have to stop doing this … it's … it's not good for you to think like this …" Yukari held Hitomi at arms length, clasping her hand over her friends shoulder as she looked into her eyes, trying to shake some sense into her. Hitomi looked at her blankly, and for the first time the sparkle in her jade eyes left, leaving traces of lost hope and a forgotten friendship.

           " … It's …true … Remember when the metal dragon appeared and took me away …" Hitomi spoke in a dead tone looking down, making the question sound like a statement. But, Yukari shook her head vigorously 

"…No … it was only a dream … Hitomi … just a …dream" her voice echoed in the back of her mind …_just a dream…_ Hitomi shakily looked away trying to not think about that possibility.

           " … No it's true, I know it in my heart … a heart can never lie, it will stay true… until my last breath … that's how it will always be" Hitomi looked back to Yukari with tears " … I thought that you of all people would understand, that you would … believe…" Hitomi got off the bleachers they were sitting on as she grabbed her duffel bag and slowly walked away, the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. " … But I thought wrong" she lookedback as quickly as she turned away, and slowly a tear flowed freely in the wind as it finally hit the cool steel of the stands.

" … Hitomi, maybe you need help … I mean … if whatever happened was so … so awful…" Yukari hesitated to go after her friend but concluded she needed time on her own. 

Flash forward 

" What?! Are you saying that you told 'those' people about her dreams? … Something I thought you would keep a secret … this … this is not possible. You were just a psychiatrist … someone I could open up to … without fear of … of EVERYTHING … fear of ridicule... fear of …of THIS! " Yukari yelled within a pallid office.

 " Yes … but you got to understand, this is the way we are living now … this is how we survive … I'm sorry Miss Uchida … I needed the money" the man looked away in shame as Yukari stormed out of the office heading for Hitomis' home.

           A few minutes later she arrived at her friends' house, looking around in confusion and fear. Everything seemed to consume her as if the world was spinning out of control and she was at the center of it, knowing there was nothing she could do … knowing all this was her fault. "What is going on?" Yukari grabbed a man walking out the house as she finally composed herself.

           "Young lady, this is not a place for you … you are not involved please leave" the man looked at her sternly, but Yukari didn't care for him and continued in the house, hearing the man scream at her to stop. The only to see Hitomi scream out as her father and brother tried to pry her from the men. Her mother was crying out for them to stop taking Hitomi away.

           "Stop! … Please what did I do?!" Hitomi cried out as she looked ahead of her to see Yukari shocked in front of the door still lightly clasping the knob. The men paid no heed to Hitomis' plead, when she suddenly grew silent. They slowly sat her down and took out a needle. " NO! What are you going to do?" Hitomi asked going hysterical looking to the man beside her. At the same time she let her guard down the man had thrust the needle in her arm. Her eyes widened as she looked back to the man holding the needle then quickly to Yukari. She began to get drowsy and leaned to the side of the chair, but before she closed her eyes she mouthed to her dearest friend " …Why?" with that said she passed out and was flung over to be held by a man with green eyes and short ebony hair, his expression was of pain and suffering though he handled Hitomi with care. Soon Yukari including Hitomis' family was raving with rage and tried to pull her away from them but with no avail, they took her away.

           That was the last time Yukari saw her …that is until now… and even now, she never really knew what happened to her.

End of Flashbacks …

" … Oh … Hitomi please wake up, for … for the sake of those beautiful dreams that you told me about … those dreams of beautiful dragons, heavenly knights, rouge machines and a place where dreams always come true … please Hitomi wake up … so that together we could go there and be at peace … please wake up" Yukari pleaded realizing how she wanted to be like Hitomi … to have such a beautiful and imaginative mind, but was that why she couldn't believe Hitomi? Was it because she knew that she could never perceive an imagination as wondrous and glorious as Hitomis?

Hitomis' Mind  Do you remember what a war caused? How it destroyed so many lives? How it changed many people? Do you remember how a war brought us together… but in the end tore us apart? Do you remember me? Remember … 

This was the same dream, and Hitomi was calling out for Van, she was calling out for his help, but the words never seemed to be completed, after a few words their sound would be lost and neither she or Van could remember the words she told him, the words jumbled between the space between them.

            …Remember how I promised that…I would never forget, but please I need your help … to remember, because … I'm forgetting … Van come please take me back …I need you to be with me … so … so I can remember … how to feel, please I'm forgetting … everything

Hitomi kept on reliving those words over and over in her head, and at times she was so close to Van she could feel him yet she was to far to touch his sun kissed skin, something she really didn't mind, for their love was something more than physical, for though there was urging to see one another, their love could withstand distance time and space, there was no limit to how far their love could reach one another … but also there was no words that could fully describe what they felt for one another… because no one has ever experienced love like this that could be explained.

           "Van I need your help … please come back" Hitomi pleaded in her slumber 

Fanelia …

There was a sudden surge of strong emotion to Van that he suddenly clutched his chest as if trying to let the feeling subside in his heart, this rarely happened but when it did it was a surge of many emotions, all sad, hurt, loneliness, longing, hope, love, despair and care wrapped up into one strong feeling leaving him breathless and scared … for he knew that this feeling came from Hitomi and could only mean that he didn't know whether it was a good thing or something … awful.

" Hitomi? … Tell me what's wrong …" Van looked up in the sky trying to see her smiling face shine down at him, like the sun would do relentlessly and would do long before he leaves Gaea … a place Hitomi called … utopia. He didn't quite understand what she meant but the way she spoke of it made him feel like she cared for his home.

           Van tried to contact her be it was unsuccessful and he began to get uneasy pacing back and forth; glancing the sky every few minutes. "_Hitomi tell what's wrong! … I don't know what to do, I feel that your still with me … but I can't reach you … have you already moved on?" _Van asked himself shaking his head _even If I wanted to return … what if you didn't want me … I …" _Van was cut off as Merle stepped into his room.

           "Lord Van … are you coming to dinner? … Come people are waiting for you" Merle looked over to him as he shook his head turning toward her.

"… Come let's go … " Van spoke distracted as he leaded the way out. Merle scrunched her nose in confusion and felt something nudging at her, something Van wouldn't tell her. But even now, she couldn't reach him, their relationship had somewhat withered over time, and somehow the two had never truly spent anytime together anymore.

           "Don't you even want to know who is here?" Merle stood in front of him quite aggravated at his ignorance.

           "Huh? … Oh yeah come let's go eat…" Van was suddenly cut off by Merle twitching her tail furiously, making Van look at her strangely

" Lord Van … I said someone was coming to dinner. Don't you want to know who it is?" Merle looked at him waiting for his response. But all Van did was closed his eyes abruptly trying to get out of his trance.

           "Merle I'm sorry, so just tell me who's coming?" he asked rubbing the back of his head blushing from his absentmindedness.

           " –sigh- Princess Mylana is coming, Princess of Basram … she is the one who you are to marry … if you don't choose by eighteen…" Merle was cut off by Van 

"…I know Merle, I know" Van grew silent and looked out the window wistfully, as though wishing for something to jump out of the heavens and save him from this melancholy life as Merle sighed and looked away. She wanted to tell him, she wanted him to return Hitomi.

"Lord Van if you really want to marry her … go and get _her_ …" Merle trailed off as the Princess Mylana slowly walked toward them.

"Uh! … Um… I was asked to go and get you because … Miss Merle didn't return … I see you are alright … I must go head back … Good Day, dear king" Mylana scurried away from Van back the way she came from, to avoid any odd situations.

           "  -sigh- Lord Van … what were you thinking about? … Before I came … what was wrong?" Merle started up the conversation as if Mylana hadn't interrupted them. Soon the two began to walk before Van answered. Carefully he tried to place his wordings correctly, trying to tell Merle what she needed to know, and not what she wanted to.

"I … I really don't understand it myself … I mean Hitomi. I can't contact her and it's been about eight months … I don't know if she moved on … or if she has forgotten … but I do know she still there" Van looked over to Merle trying to find guidance from her.

She looked over to him confused not knowing what to answer " Lord Van … I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about you … I… I-sigh- … maybe you should wait a little longer … if she wants to talk with you …I know she will" Merle finished off as they approached the dining room and were greeted by the guards.

Mystic Moon, Next Morning …

            "…Yukari?" a deep voice asked slightly leaving the door ajar. He looked down at the two sleeping figures, slowly advancing to Yukari. He lightly shook her to wake her.

            "Umm…" Yukari stirred in her sleep, not wanting to wake up and face reality "…Amano? … Yukari looked over to him rubbing her eyes, but before he could answer Hitomi began to move.

           "… Hitomi?!" Amano asked looking at her in shock. She didn't quite wake up when he came storming out the door calling for a doctor.

            "Tomi?" Yukari asked looking over to the side in disbelief. Slowly Hitomi woke up letting her eyes flutter open drowsily 

Meanwhile …

           "Silas, everything is going as planned, we recorded all recent activities and we were told she is soon to recover … she will not remember anything of the Destiny War … the procedure was needed or we couldn't record the events, that will determine our..." The man was cut off by a deep voice liberally laced in pain.

" I will burn with the rest of my kind for doing this to …her, I ruined her …" Silas paused, remembering the other man standing next to him. Immediately directing his advisor to leave, Silas returned to his thoughts.

" … Why … why did I wreck her? –sigh- No this is for the better, it is best that she never knew love … it is better that she never felt such a love, a love which she was letting destroy her heart… Yes, it's better that she never knew of what she lost" he looked up in the sky looking for the place where could return to, where everything was taken from him.

Tokyo, Japan …

           "Hitomi you're awake!" Yukari cried out as she wrapped her arms around the frail body. Almost instantly tons of nurses and doctors rushed in and pulled Yukari away from Hitomi. Forcing her away from Hitomis' grasp. 

           "Notify … that she has awaken" one doctor spoke vibrantly to the nurse behind him. " My name is Doctor Hakeshi, How are you doing Miss Kanzaki" he asked smiling down at her.

           " … -sigh- … *cough, cough* … Where... am … I?" Hitomi asked dazed as she blinked a couple times to adjust to the light.

"Hitomi! " Yukari smiled at her clutching onto Amano, while Amano smiled warmly at her. Hitomi just looked at them with a detached expression and then looked towards the window trying to remember something, trying to remember what had happened to her all those years ago.

           "Um …Miss Kanzaki, I bet you're wondering why you're here. It's simple you see" He paused slightly, trying to get her attention unsuccessfully "Well, on one of you track practices you had fainted and banged your head badly, causing to shut down your central nervous system … I'm sorry to inform you that you were in a coma for one year" The doctor explained as Yukari gave a puzzled look as she glanced toward the doctor. Yukari knew this wasn't true, and when she was about to speak up …

 "What are you talking about? she only been in a coma for one month …" She was instantly cut off and the doctor told Amano and a nurse to talk with her outside the hall.

"You're …lying" she convicted, but with little assurance, she, herself couldn't quite understand what was real or not anymore.

"Kanzaki, please sit down we need you to rest fully … your parents will be here shortly" Hakeshi directed her back as he helped her sit back against the bed panel.

Meanwhile outside the room …

"Why are you lying to her?" Yukari asked looking back to Amano and then the nurse, when no answer came she began switching her glances to Amano then back to the nurse..

"… -Sigh- She doesn't remember anything … Yukari calm down, it is better that she won't remember anything, she won't remember the ominous times … understand she will be content like this …" Amano reviled doing this but it seemed that Hitomi will finally be happy without her unpleasant memories, and most of all her delusions.

"No! I can't just let her forget, those memories are what made her; what she is now! You can't take that from her! It would denying her very existence" Yukari screamed out in defense. Her eyes then met with the nurse, who was getting impatient.

"…Do you want her to remember what YOU did to her? You want her to hate you?" The nurse asked looking at her callously. Everything became diffused as Yukari looked in her eyes, everything was do dissimilar, there was no luminosity in the women eyes those eyes were so uncanny almost un-human.

" … I … I … this … this can't be right … but … if it's for her best … I…" She was lost for words. Unable to rebuke or even settle on what she morally has to do, so she nodded and headed near the doors.

"Hitomi … your mom is coming soon, she said she was delayed in traffic" Amano spoke holding onto Yukari, trying to remind her of what they had previously discussed.

She warmly smiled and gestured for them to approach " … Yukari, aren't you happy, I'm awake?" Hitomi asked sarcastically as she hugged Amano and gestured to also hug Yukari.

" Um… Of course I am … how could I not?" She replied with a hug " … but go get some sleep, your house is way across town, your mom will be here in a couple of hours" Yukari let go of her and weakly smiled.

Everyone headed out as Hitomi forced herself to sleep. The last person flicked the light switch off letting her snuggle into her warm sheets. Immediately as the light went Hitomi looked around hyperventilating, suddenly everything started to swirl and room became an even darker shade and she was rapidly being engulfed in darkness. Hitomi cried out for help but nothing was heard _HELP! _She yelped with no avail she started to feel dizzy and soon her eyes became hazy and she was unable to focus clearly. Her eyes then became hollow and void and she feel back on her bed.

Vision … 

Brightness surrounded her as she overlooked a rigid cliff, she sighed contently as the wind played with her long golden locks and slightly ruffled her silky dress. Suddenly darkness consumed everything and she abruptly turned to where the source of the only light was flickering, whipping her hair across her rosy cheeks. She ran toward the light but there was an endless stretch of nothingness, she as unable to reach it, unable to feel that void in her heart, that has resonated when the darkness surrounded her. But she never gave up, to her giving up meant losing everything, and so Hitomi would never do such a thing, suddenly a familiar voice began to whisper something to her, She paused and froze afraid of the looming presence. Once again the voice became louder and clearer.

" Hitomi? … Hitomi? … Hitomi?" The voice called out as if he too was lost in the darkness, then she quietly looked towards him except his back was turned towards her and he was running the other direction, when suddenly his wings emerged from his back and glowed with white brilliance, at exact precision his wings lighted the whole area. Hitomi called out for him but nothing could be heard, so she quickly followed him, until he stopped. Hitomi reluctantly looked over his shoulder from afar, only to see herself speaking to him

_Do you remember what a war caused? How it destroyed so many lives? How it changed many people? Do you remember how a war brought us together… but in the end tore us apart? Do you remember me? Remember … _the younger Hitomi spoke to him as she started to fade into oblivion.

"Hitomi!" He yelled trying to grasp her but only to feel the cool air against his fingertips. Unnoticed the real Hitomi gasped at he sight, making him turn around. And just as quickly as he turned around all the light dissipated and she could not see his face.

"Hitomi?" he asked approaching her, shocked by her older appearance, she was taller, her hair was a darker shade of the sandy one she once had, and was also longer than before, just reaching below her shoulders, but the unchangeable thing, the only thing that would remain the same and would haunt him forever and a day … was her jade eyes. Then a her approached her she backed away, afraid of him and what would happen if she let herself know who he was.

Suddenly she was ripped out of their world and she was slowly falling, the peculiar thing was she wasn't scared instead she arched her back letting the wind pass through her like a warm blanket, flashes of memories she could not remember played around in the scenery, but again as they disappeared so did the memories of them, and she just began falling into an endless pit.

           She closed her eyes letting herself feel free. But as time passed she felt the urge to open her eyes and when she did she saw a man with wings spread open reaching for her but with no avail as she tried to reach for him her speed quickened and now the wind felt like intensely sharpened knives piercing her back. Though Hitomi was wrong, it wasn't an endless pit, rather the total opposite, as they were beginning to get close she hit something hard and everything went black. In that instant she awoke.

End if Vision …

"AHH!" Hitomi bawled as she woke up. Everyone rushed in as they heard her horrifying scream.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Are you alright?" Amano questioned as he shook her vigorously, afraid of the dullness in her eyes. Yukari then ran into the room trembling uncontrollably as she approached Amano and Hitomi. Finally she came to her senses and jumped out of the bed and ran towards the corner of the room.

Hitomi looked towards them and hugged herself tightly as she sat in ball in the corner. She looked up once more, they were talking but she couldn't hear them and she turned her head trying to forget everything. Hitomi started to lift her hand to see why she was trembling. She knew something happened to her, but she didn't know what, and she feared not knowing all the more. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up towards everyone. Slowly she shut her eyes trying to forget anything … and everything. But blurred pictures if memories plagued her mind until one second later they all vanished like a whisper lost in the coldness of the wind.

Moments after, silence disintegrated and voices were once again, as soon as that happened everything changed and Hitomi resented being in the same room with these … things. She disgusted them for no reason and she felt like running away, she felt like flying away to another place where they would never find her. She quickly got up and began to run towards the door until something stopped her … it was Amano.

"Allen?" Hitomi asked a little frightened by his gesture "… I … um … Amano?! What are you doing let me go!" Hitomi screamed once more struggling to let go, not even once remembering the name she previously called him.

"… Hitomi you need to rest, your…" Amano was cut off by Hitomi's mother walking in and surprised to see what was going on.

"Hitomi?! Hitomi!" Hameko asked running to her child. "Hitomi, you're alright! … oh I'm so sorry for letting them take …" Someone tapped her on the shoulder before she could continue, she looked back and as the person shook his head she understood.

"What mom? … Letting who?" Hitomi ran towards her mother giving her a weak embrace as she asked.

"…Um …For not being here when you awoke … I'm so sorry Hitomi, nothing will ever happen to you again" Hameko began to cry as she held Hitomi tightly. Hitomi smiled weakly and looked away, never feeling the urge to care for their feelings, it wasn't that she hated them, she just felt indifferent to them for some strange reason.

"Mother, I missed you …" Hitomi spoke with no feeling and quickly let Hameko go. " … What happen now? … I lost one year of my life … something I could never gain back … except it doesn't seem that way … what will I do?" Hitomi looked out the window closing her eyes trying to figure out what she lost, and at the same time as if being somewhere else, someplace she truly belonged, she felt the urge to cry out for someone to save her but held back unshed tears. She then opened her eyes wistfully trying to be happy to see her family again as she turned around smile. 

Except when she opened her eyes she saw a reflection of herself and some man hugging each other in a forest. She turned away trying to forget as the doctor walked in.

"Ah … Mrs. Kanzaki glad you made it in time, we have some papers for you to fill out and if Hitomi is alright she would be able to leave tomorrow morning." the doctor looked over to Hitomi as he flipped back some pages and walked out with Hitomis' mother.

" … Yukari, can you stay here the night? … Please" Hitomi softly asked looking sadly to her. Everything seemed to work out for everyone except Hitomi, And Yukari had noticed this ever since she returned all those years ago.

Yukari looked at her and looked over to Amano before answering, "Of course I'm going to let you catch up on things …" Yukari approached her as she whispered "Everything will be alright" With that said Amano nodded his head and headed out the door, leaving the two girls alone.

That night Yukari and Hitomi talked about irrelevant things trying to avoid the big question, they spoke about events Hitomi in school, and some upcoming ones, Yukari talked about her relationship with Amano, until neither had more to talk about. "Yukari, why does it seem I was gone for much longer" Hitomi looked at her wanting to know.

"… It's maybe because you've been asleep for so long, maybe it seemed longer, I mean everyone was scared for you … don't worry though the doctor said you will recover quickly and could run in no time" Yukari hated to lie to her, but if it was for her best … then so be it.

Gaea, Fanelia …

"King Van, I'm glad you have accepted this proposal, it is beneficial for both our kingdoms … I know that this is hard with the girl from the Mystic Moon and such but …" The king of Basram was cut off before anything else was said.

" … Do not worry, this is still not final, I still have time before I can fully accept … for now the answer is 'no' …" Van looked up as he stared to the princess she was silently sobbing at the end of the table."… I also believe your daughter opposes this arrangement" Van looked on as Merle played around silently with her food.

"Do no worry about her, this is for her own good … it is the privilege, duty and honor as a royal to not only marry for … this emotion … Love" King Basram laughed at the thought of a marriage filled with love, especially when it came to the royals of Gaea.

" …Father … please … this is not his concern" Mylana tightly shut her eyes as she spoke in reverence.

"… Never mind this! let us eat!" The king of Basram announced with a beaming smile as he dug into his plate.            Van silently whispered so that he could only hear "The only reason for marriage is … love … nothing else matters …" He bent over to taste some of the food when Hitomi necklace popped out of his silky white shirt, Mylana noticed this and gasped in surprise and shock.

"Where did you get that from?" Mylana abruptly asked as she pointed at the pendant. Van shocked, by her loud voice jumped slightly and realized his pendant was showing he then quickly tucked in back in before anyone else would see it.

"Oh … it was a gift from an old friend… why?" Van looked rather suspiciously at her when he answered.

"… Um … I'm sorry, it just looked familiar to the one my mother had … she died a long time ago and …" Mylana was cut off by her father.

"Child … you mother was delusional the day she died, don't mind the words she spoke to you … it will bring disgrace to her … understand?" Her father spoke dropping his utensils before she could continue her sentence.

" I … just … I … I'm sorry father … " Mylana stopped and began to silently eat as everyone including Van, Merle and the councilors. " NO! You always order me around … I … I …

To be continued …

A/N: Okie this is a V/H fic but don't worry this may seem long and drawn out but they'll eventually meet and it's gonna be the greatest meeting of all time (yeah right) n e ways this is really long (like I said before) but I need to explore both Hitomis' and Vans' life fully before n e thing can happen between them. Let's get something's straight okie only about ONE year has passed between Van and Hitomi, and something happens to Hitomi, yeah it's pretty confusing … I'll explain who these people are later in the chappies okie!

By

Carla Penaglia


	2. A Heart's Aspiration

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters from the series

Heaven in Your Eyes 

" … You! …-Sigh- mother was not crazy" Mylanas' voice hushed to a whisper as she sat back on her chair and looked down in shame.

"… I… I'm sorry King Van … she is just stressed with the proposals and such … she is not usually like this" The King stated looking over to his daughter and back to Van.

"Do not worry … it is alright " Van lied trying to hard not to seem shocked by this …scene they caused.

Tokyo, Japan (another year later)

"Hitomi! We're gonna be late for school! AGAIN!" Yukari yelled from below the staircase.

"AH!! Sorry, sorry, I'll hurry" Hitomi ran past the stairs toward her bedroom wrapped in a towel as she shouted a response to her best friend.

Yukari shook her head and burst out laughing "_Everything is going back to how it was, how it should have been … I guess everything was for her own good" _Yukari thought as Hitomi ran down the stairs seconds later and telling her to follow. But to Yukari, it was way too early for school to start, but this is how it is, in the mornings instead of taking the train … both would stroll down the street together enjoying each and every minute, Something that Yukari took for granted until now.

Both headed out the door waving to Hitomis' mother before leaving out of sight. "Hitomi … isn't today a so … beautiful?" Yukari asked looking up in the azure sky, while trying to forget all those memories.

Hitomi smiled jerking her head to one side, and before she answered she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to smell the wild flowers starting to grow. She sighed heavily "Of course … There's something about today that makes it … so special" Hitomi beamed while her eyes remained shut, as if she was contemplating what was so special about … a Monday.

"Huh? What do u mean Tomi? … It's only the 12th of April and nonetheless a Monday! Why would today of all days be so … special?" She stopped and looked strangely at her. Quickly Hitomi snapped out of her reverie, and though she tried to smile, something was holding her back.

" … I … I don't know … it … it just holds some special meaning to me … ah! Nah ...forget it … you'll think I'm crazy for thinking this" Hitomi continued walking trying to forget this conversation ever happened.

"… Oh come on Hitomi, you know I would never think something like that …" she stopped remembering when Hitomi told her about her fantasies and how she never believed her. "… Just tell me … okay?" she looked at her waiting for a response.

"… It's nothing … I just had a dream about someone, he meant so much to me yet … I never told him, and I never knew how he truly felt … it was as if, this dream really happened you know … it was sort of like a stolen recollection…ya know" Hitomi bit her bottom lip waiting for a reaction to her story.

Yukari smiled and nudged her "HA! You never told me about this … guy you love so much" She evilly smiled teasing her and grabbed Hitomis' bag as she bolted off with it.

"NO! Yukari… Come back! … Hrmph… Well here we go!" Hitomi yelled as she launched herself after her. Both ran for several minutes, just playing. Each minute would seem like a split second of time without worries. She wanted nothing to change, Hitomi only wanted to live like this for eternity, free of worries and just living the day to the fullest. But, she then would face the reality that happiness would only last so long, until at that one second something would happen and shatter all those fond times and leave her lost in the memories she would never have ... again. Though Hitomi knew she would easily catch up to her if she tried, she didn't want the cheerfulness to end so she slowed down every time she was close enough to catch her, just so she could make this moment last even just a couple more seconds longer, and it did. A few more minutes passed and both were lightly laughing as they ran towards the park, they didn't mind the stares they got from passer bys and continued to run through all the parks they have forgotten since childhood. They slowly halted to a stop, as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Hitomi, you're losing your touch! … Maybe I should try out for the track Hahahahaha" Yukari laughed breathlessly. Soon Hitomi gave a sly looked and grabbed the bag out of her hand.

" … HA! Sorry you're reflexes aren't fast enough!" Hitomi laughed between breaths, when she suddenly stopped and looked at a white feather, drifting aimlessly in the spring breeze. She paused for what seemed like an eternity, everything seemed to look like someone was viewing her life in slow motion. Her eyes blissfully looked at the feather, until a flash struck her mind

She was sitting in the ruins of an old mine, it was close to nightfall and she looked up to see the Earth and Moon hang in the night sky. Then she looked to her side and saw a beautiful angel looking at her, but his face was unnoticeable and she felt a feather drift to her palm, it felt so soft and held so much memories, all filled with pain, desire, hope, love and fear all bunched up into a fluff of pure white feathers. Hitomi was mesmerized and she felt all his emotions flow through her and when it finally ended she was left with …

"Hitomi?! Hitomi? Hitomi snap out if it!" Yukari waved her hand in front of her, making Hitomi jerk our of her daze, but just as quickly she glanced over to the feather. She then motioned for it before she would answer her friend, but as she grazed it with her fingertips it disappeared. "What's wrong Hitomi? Did you see something?" Yukari looked worried as she grabbed Hitomis' wrist lightly.

"Huh? Oh yeah … never mind I thought I saw something familiar… it's nothing" Hitomi looked at her watch as her eyes widened "Oh my gosh … we're gonna be late!" Hitomi jetted towards the track field as Yukari felt something awful going to happen, she want to press Hitomi for an answer, but …somehow, she was unable to.

Fanelia …

"Lord Van … what is wrong? – Silence – Is it true that you're going to accept Princess Mylanas' marriage proposal?" Merle asked as she quietly sat beside him. Van just sat contemplating something as he stared at the Mystic Moon.

" … I … I'm not sure, she hasn't talked to me … I think she has moved on … maybe, I should do the same…" Van trailed off as he looked away and back to the Mystic Moon. Then, he saw a quick glance of Hitomi smiling sadly at him plastered on the moon she lived on, but then it disappeared. He cringed thinking that someone else could be holding her in their arms, but …why was she so sad?

" … Lord Van … - sigh- It's your choice … just … just make sure it's the right one …" Merle locked her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder " … I'll always be here Lord Van" Merle quietly whispered as he lightly smiled, and the two stood in their position silently thinking.

"I know …" Van looked up one last time "Merle … you think … I could have a little time alone …" Van looked at her and waited for an answer.

" Yeah … of course …" Merle walked off leaving him alone to his thoughts.

" – Sigh – Hitomi Thank you … I never would have known love, hope, and trust if you hadn't shown me how precious life was … I know we will always be a part of one another, Don't worry … I won't forget you, like you promised you wouldn't forget me and everything in Gaea, but I feel you already realized the inevitable, but me? I stayed in the past. Yes I already know you moved on … I could feel it and now maybe it is also time for me to also …" Van gave one last look to the moons and clasped his hand around the pink tear drop pendant as he retreated back into the castle. " … I'm sorry …" Van whispered as he descended down the roof. "Someday I will move on, but this small piece of me will always be yours"

Minutes later …

"Van? Where have you been? … You have a birthday party without the guest of honor" Celena smiled as she hugged him. Van did the same and nodded his head.

" … What kind of greeting is this to a good friend?" Van asked slyly looking at her when Allen approached them.

"Van! Happy birthday! … Did your wish come true?" Allen looked at him as they shook hands, all three talked until Millerna and Dryden walked up.

"Van… we looked all over for you … where were you again?" Millerna looked at him as Dryden smiled lightly before Van answered.

"… I was just preparing myself, so how far along are you Queen Millerna?" Van asked glancing down at her belly. She warming laughed and patted her round belly.

"About 6 moons, -sigh- you think Hitomi will be back by then?" She asked remembering the Destiny War and how everything changed for the better after she left, and Millerna just wanted Hitomi to see what a beautiful job Van has done with Fanelia.

Van wasn't able to answer when Dryden had cut in " … Hey he has a lot in his mind … let him do some thinking before he does anything he may regret" Dryden held up his hand as to cease the conversation. Van began to shift uncomfortably as Dryden had spoke.

"I actually … um… I … I already made the decision … I think I need to do what is fitting in my stature, I mean to do what's best for … for Fanelia … I know it's only been about two years … but I don't think she'll want to come back…" before anything more was said Allen cut him off.

            "You're kidding right? … You're not actually thinking about accepting the proposal… are you? … I mean Hitomi would never do this to you" Allen shot back defensively, after all Allen still loved Hitomi, but he freely gave her up, knowing that she never loved him. Van then ran his fingers through his unruly hair before continuing.

" … I just … know she has already moved on … I can't even talk to her …" Van looked away as if trying to avoid the conversation, but it seemed like everyone was against his decision. Unnoticed or rather unheard Merle lowered her head and backed away slowly, she quickly reached the doors and ran out.

"… You don't know that … what if it's not her fault what if … if something had happened to her … to make her not talk to you … what … what if you weren't there when the worst had happened to her ? … Maybe that is why she won't talk to you" Millerna retorted trying hard not to make a scene, but also trying to show Van another part of this story.

"That's still means she doesn't want me anymore … so she has, in a way moved on … and if I wasn't there for her, maybe I don't deserve her" his eyes widened slightly at the thought of not being good enough for her. Everyone sighed trying hard not to become enemies because of one … girl. Yes but someone who had enough love to save an entire world, some who held Vans' heart so dearly without even knowing it, but ultimately someone who changed so many lives, but is that why? Is that why everyone was trying to defend her? Was it because she was more than just girl? That she was nothing short of perfection in Vans eyes?

"If you think it is best …" Millerna smiled and pulled him into a hug "Love isn't about you making the right decision for her… it's about letting the one you love do" She whispered in his ear before excusing herself to greet other royals and nobles. Van gasped at her words letting her go and continued on with the night, as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile …

"… I know we haven't been the best of friends … but …but –sigh- please come back … Van wants you to come back … He needs you here with him … Hitomi, we all need you, please come back to us…" Merle sat at the memorial glade as she looked to the stars for guidance. "… Please this is my only wish – I want you back here" a few seconds passed and Merle got frustrated, she began to ask questions in her mind, but also knowing that Hitomi would be the only person able to answer them for her.

Tokyo, Japan …

" Miss Kanzaki would you like to fill us in?" The teacher asked looking strangely at her. Hitomi just nodded her head with a small "hai" and began to read the answer.

"This fairy tale shows that love could conquer all, it depicts the life of one boy traveling to another world where he will either be the key to destruction or the single string of hope to save this world. He later falls for a princess of a war-torn country …" Hitomi continued reading her passage until she was done. Everyone was amazed at how she derived each phrase into a sentence filled with feeling.

"_Hitomi come back to us …" _There was a voice calling out to Hitomi but she didn't know what or who, or maybe she refused to remember. A few minutes passed when Hitomi felt a cold chill drift by her, as she looked for the source of it, wind rushed past her, sending shivers down her back, the classroom window was open (and that rarely happened). Something was going on outside and she wanted to find out.

Outside …

"What's going on?" Hitomi looked around frustrated at the discoloration of the sky. Everything dimmed as if the sky was preparing for something to happen. Hitomi hugged herself instinctively and she squinted her eyes to see clearly what was happening in the distance. Once again the wind blew past her letting her sway and tilt slightly at the force. Suddenly a burst of a brilliant white light struck the ground as if heaven itself came crashing down on earth.

"Hitomi? What's going …" Yukari ran after her but froze instantly as she saw the familiar light "?!" Yukari couldn't believe her own eyes _"It was …true?" _her eyes bulged and everything came tumbling down within her. "I ruined everything" she whispered dejectedly while approaching Hitomi. She blamed herself glancing over to Hitomi who currently was in a deaf trance. 

"…You saved my soul in the dark of the night when I was lonely your body touched mine so gently…stay in the dark of the night cuz your love only could me feel safe forever…" a voice whispered in her ear, it was so familiar yet so distant, it was almost lost in the wind but Hitomi heard that voice so clearly, it was the man from her dreams, the one … that tugged at her very soul at every waking minute.

Hitomi shook her head trying to drown out the words being said to her, but unsuccessfully it got louder and louder until a pillar of light shot down at her

To be continued …

A/N: okay this is sorta short but I'm running out of ideas, everything is really unclear as to where this going to u but everything is clear to me so don't worry okie, um and I don't want to give n e thing out but right now two years have passed since the show (lol)

Carla Penaglia 


	3. Far and Away

  


Disclaimer: don't own Escaflowne, never will 

Heaven in your Eyes

Later that night …

"What is going on??" Silas asked frantically looking towards the window and back to a man as he pointed towards the flashing skies.

"The systems are not responding, we tried to isolate the area of contact to a minimum radius of 5 miles from the first contact with the child and Gaea but there was an unexpected glitch, and all porticos to Gaea was opened, and it was affected on each one, this is not normal … something is changing it's properties" the man shook his head as he flipped threw the charts trying to decipher the perplexed readings given off by the energies of Gaea.

 "I don't believe this! It's not possible! -Sigh-… is this fixable?" he looked at the other man, refusing to believe Hitomi could do such a thing _"What is the real entity residing in that girl?"_ Silas asked himself nervously_._

"Yes sir but it could take a while" the man bit his bottom lip as he waited for an answer. Even for something to do at this time of crisis.

"Do it! We can't let anything happen to them … this might be our last chance" Silas closed his eyes for fear of the worst letting the man quickly run out the door to continue his research. "_Maybe I should have let her remember … maybe she could've helped … but she refused." _Silas remembered trying to convince her that he was there to help her.

Flashback …

"Hitomi, please you have to understand we are here only to help" Silas spoke holding her hand.

"No, please let me go …" Hitomi pulled her hand away and ran to the corner.

"Please believe me! I can't do this without your help" he pleaded with her relentlessly, but she spat at him in disgust, she couldn't and wouldn't help such a man, it was against everything she had tried to protect …even against the man who had forsaken her …against Van.

"This world is not meant to ever know … Gaea … and I would never help … anyone affiliated with…Zaibach!" Hitomi cried out but was silenced by Silas lightly grabbing her wrist.

"I have no choice, I have to show you" Silas then put his hand on Hitomis' cheek as he smoothed out her hair trying to let her relax and in a flash of a second a scene flashed in front of her, a horrid, impossible, unthinkable future. Hitomi didn't want to see so she struggled and yelled for him to stop showing this, but he had no choice. She had tried to push him away but failed, then all she did was become silent and obliged, letting herself see what he had to show. Silas then, finally let her go and slowly a tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and turned towards her.

"Why? Why did you do this? You're lying about everything!" Hitomi accused him as the scenes lingered at the back of her mind.

"I was told not to show you unless it is necessary … now would you help me?" He asked hoping she would accept.

"NO! Leave me alone, I tried to stop these visions … I don't want it back!" Hitomi struggled to forget the visions … it only lead to pain, and hurt, that was the only reason she left Gaea, because of that one last vision … of her future. 

"I'm sorry" He walked out the door as men dressed in white came in. He heard blood-curling screams from within. Instinctively he ran to the door but was held back by men so he could not help her. That was the last he ever saw her …

End of flash back …

"Maybe I could've stopped them" He spoke before running out the laboratory and headed north. "Maybe if I tried hard enough …" 

Meanwhile …

"Watch out!" a man yelled as he hurled himself onto Hitomi. Both fell to the side of the grassy ground, as he tried to protect her from the impending doom.

"…." Hitomis' eyes searched for the return of that light. She reached out for the light unsuccessfully. And as quickly as the light descended it disappeared back to the heavens and all that was left was a reminder of its' presence in the sky, her vision then blurred as something seemed to weigh heavy on her heart ...

"Hitomi? What are you trying to do? … You don't know what that thing could've have done to you!" the man yelled again but was quickly cut off as Hitomi thrusted both arms harshly towards his chest. He was sent back slightly and blushed a dark shade red in embarrassment.

"I … I wanted to go wherever it would take me … I … I don't care where it's takes me… I just want to be where it has been," Hitomi whispered to herself then turning to him filled with tears.

"Hitomi! I'm sorry" He spoke once more as he slowly got up and tried to comfort her.

"No … it's okay I just need to be alone right now…" She whispered nonchalantly leaving towards the track field.

Fanelia …

The party was going on marvelously, the night was reaching an end when Van stood up from his thrown. He raised his hand to silence the people and smiled warmly before he would continue, "My people, I have a reached a decision, I King Van Slanzar de Fanel King of Fanelia am to wed …" 

"SLAM" Van was quickly cut off as a man ran towards him.

"My Lord! My lord! The seeress may be back, the lights from heaven has shone down at us once again!" the servant yelled pointing towards the arched windows. Van reluctantly looked in the direction the man was telling, and then knees became weak, something he dreamed of every night, and something he thought would never happen. He managed to stand as he held onto the arm of his chair. Then slowly walking towards the window he gasped and saw a beautiful array of lights crashing down near Fanelia "…Hitomi…" was the only word that escaped his lips, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, and he knew he would be under prepared, but it didn't matter, she was returning …and to him!

"My Lord, would you like me to send scouts to patrol the area in case she may be there?" he asked once again, and with a quick nod he headed for the door and motioned for some people to follow

"Van, what is going on?" Mylana asked lightly grabbing his hand, though she already knew, and hope filled her. He then lightly smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'll be back soon" He quickly walked away before anything else was said. Everyone stood in awe at the scene being unfolded in the sky.

An hour later …

"My lord, we searched every area … but we came up with nothing, do you think she was taken?" a scout asked approaching Van hesitantly, but his only answer was a light shake of his head, and then Van walked away defeated, why would the heavens play such a game? Why would they torment him for not asking her stay? For telling her to leave instead of asking her to stay.

"No, I don't think she ever came back … call off the search, I need to return" Van looked away before heading back. He would have felt her return, if she truly did …but there was nothing, and so he couldn't do anything else other than give up.

Tokyo, Japan …

The sky was still gray and dimmed and Hitomi was still walking by herself, left in her thoughts. "What's going on with me? … I don't know what to do" Hitomi looked behind her and shivered at the cool breeze. She began to walk further into the wooded park, but unknown to her someone was quietly following her then finally reaching the track field and sat down. _I know there's something more for me out there, but what? _Hitomi asked herself looking up at the sky. She then mockingly laughed at herself, for thinking of something like that. The wind whipped past her, as her stray locks of sandy hair fell around her shoulders. " Hrmp… I can' even remembering growing my hair" she held a piece of hair, thinking, or rather wondering how only a year passed and everything seemed to change, like she was gone for a longer period of time.

"Hitomi Kanzaki" the voice spoke as Hitomi headed towards the school. She turned around to at the sound of the voice. "Hitomi Kanzaki" was the only thing he spoke, her eyes had widened in fear and uncertainty.

"How do you know my name?" She asked slowly backing away from him, but slightly stumbled on the uneven ground, then quickly motioning to help her, he held her close, as if protecting her from everything that she feared.

"Are you alright?" he asked still holding tightly onto her, but all Hitomi could do was giggle and flush a crimson red.

"I'm sorry, I laugh when I'm embarrassed … sorry" Hitomi backed away and brushed herself off before continuing. "Thank you, but I never got your name…and how do you know mine?" Hitomi looked at him implying he would tell her. The two just looked at one another for moments, and just as her eyes were filled with bliss, they soon faded into ambiguity.

"My name is Silas Albatou, and I know you from the track meets, last year you were second … am I right?" he concluded with a question, Hitomi smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai, but I never knew I had fans" she teased when suddenly there was rumbling "What's going on?" Hitomi asked frightened, though only she knew exactly what was going to happen, it was a feeling of dread … that those lights were only a warning of what is going to happen, and she felt something immense will crash down at her and change her …forever

"I … I don't know" Silas stuttered under his breath "Let's go to clear land, just in case anything happens" Silas took her by the hand and lead her to the middle of the track, both stood in the field quietly as the rumbling grew louder and stronger.

"Stop it!" Hitomi yelled as she held herself tight and vigorously shook her head. "Stop it!" she yelled once more until everything stopped and Silas ran to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding her. He could feel her chest pumping as if she was trying to gasp for air. But before she could answer they were pulled apart by something and Hitomi was enveloped in a pillar of light.

           "Silas!" Hitomi screamed as she tried to reach for him, but he was flung to the bleachers, away from her grasp.

           "Ugh …Hitomi …" Silas painfully spoke before he passed out, he needed to tell her, but it was too late.

Fanelia …

Van quickly headed back to the party before anyone got worried. He then hastily entered the silent room and headed towards Mylana " *cough, cough* you were saying My Lord?" Mylanas' father urged Van to continue.

"… oh, …yes …" Van lowered his head "_I'm sorry Hitomi, I waited thinking that you would come back … but I was wrong … wrong to think you ever cared for me … Sarabada … and thank you … for showing me …everything"_ Van clutched his pendant and warmly smiled "_No matter what your always number one to me … always and forever…" _He then looked up and continued to speak once more. "I bring happy news to all you people … Mylana will be Fanelia's new Queen" Van stated as he took her hand helping her off her seat.

She half-heartedly smiled and bowed her head, oh how she wished Hitomi did return, how she wished to not come between those two " I hope I will rule prosperously and help any of you in need" She turned to Van and both stepped forward as everyone clapped. Everything seemed to become joyous once more until …

Suddenly the pillar of light appeared, it was magnificent, even brighter than ever, as if it was containing something so sacred and in it carried a lithe figure … the only disturbing part was choked sobs were heard, and then it disappeared leaving the girl alone … once again.

Everyone gasped and Van was amazed and surprised that the light appeared inside and so he quickly ran towards where the crowd had parted. Though when he came towards her she was huddled in a ball and her face was hidden in her knees. Van also frowned at the figure _It's not Hitomi, this girls hair is darker and much more longer … why did she have to come? _Van asked himself when she immediately lifted her head and knitted her brows in confusion.

"Silas?" she asked the man looming over her, such similarities between the two were indescribable. She then bit her bottom lip and titled her head _It's not him … they're so different _"Where am I?" she wiped away the silent tears that spilled down her cheek, she didn't know why they appeared, she wasn't afraid or anything… her tears seemed something from happiness … but what kind?

"Who are you?" Van asked looking at her as if he never heard her question. She quickly stood up and bowed her head respectively.

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki … and you are?" she sternly looked at him, as if she was trying to remember his face.

Everyone was silent once they heard that name " That's impossible … you're not" The king of Basram was abruptly cut off as Van raised his hand.

"… Hitomi?" Van asked stepping away from her. Afraid of what he had done. Once everyone had their attention on her she looked around and moved away from the crowd, she had always hated when she received attention, and nonetheless from people she didn't know "Excuse me" Hitomi ran off before anything more was said.

"Wait!" Allen spoke as he stopped her "Hitomi? Is that really you?" he asked once more. 

           "I … I don't know who you are … please how do you know my name?" Hitomi looked at him uncomfortably.

"Hitomi!" a young girl squealed as she jetted towards her, ready to pounce on her. Millerna turned around and looked confused. Was this possible? while Celena smiled at the good taste her best friend has.

"Stop! Who are you people?" Hitomi put her hands in front of her as if stop any more commotion. "What …is this …place?" she asked once more. A little taken back some strange cat girl looking at her happily, even as a frown began to appear on everyone's lips.

"Gaea, Fanelia" Van flatly replied as he remembered, that he gave up on her and that … there was Mylana. Hitomi just looked at him as he lowered his head, but something caught her eye and she tilted her body to the side to see what was behind him.

Hitomis' eyes seemed to concentrate on something… trying to find and answer. "Was I ever here? …Some things are familiar" Hitomi whispered to herself looking around to everyone for an answer.

" … About two years ago …" A low baritone voice responded, everyone turned their head and just as quickly Hitomi ran out the room silently.

Van cringed at the door slamming _I lost her once again, I didn't even tell her what I felt for her _Van looked up and hated himself. He hadn't change, he was still that rash boy who would do before thinking, and would always hide his emotions … especially to her. "Hitomi!" yelled Merle as she trailed behind her while the guests stood still, not wanting to make the situation worse. Mylana walked over to her father and whispered words to him.

"No, you will be the successor" he bluntly said as he marched to the thrown arrogantly "Everyone must be tired, you could head back to your chambers … and we all thank you for your audience." He gazed around the room telling everyone to leave. Then the royals headed out the door mumbling words as they all finally disappeared into the halls. 

Allen motioned for Van to go after her, and so he obliged "_What happened to you?" _Van questioned as he headed the direction she left off to.

Meanwhile …

" Oh Yukari, mom, dad … Amano" Hitomi whined as she forced herself to run faster and further away … from what she couldn't explain "Where am I?" Hitomi whispered as she passed through the dense forest. She ran faster than ever and didn't hesitate to look back. Pain stung her as she grazed her arms and legs against some branches and thrones. Then she immediately stopped, as though she didn't want to go any further, as though she wanted to be found

Tokyo, Japan …

"Hitomi ?!" Silas groggily awoke "Oh no!" He yelled jetting up instantly "This can't be happening!" he shouted in dismay and anger. He ran towards his car and drove back to the base. A few minutes after Silas left Yukari appeared and searched for Hitomi.

"Where could she be?" Yukari looked agitated and restless "She's not at home, she's not at the café, she wasn't in her classes … where could she be?" she asked once again before she decided to head to Amanos' house.

Silas shook his head pathetically, he couldn't believe he allowed himself to be swayed by such power _"What have we done…?"_

To be continued …

A/N: This chappie was done in like three hours … and I did this for all my reviewers ... even though I'm sick… yup I'm not lying, Now I'm off to buy Escaflowne the Ultimate Limited Edition  (YAY!) at EB. So don't expect too much from this chappie cuz when I'm sick … I … well I just write crappy.

THANX to all my reviewers :


End file.
